Cambion Physiology
Power to use the abilities of cambions. Variation of Mythic Physiology and Hybrid Physiology, demonic counterpart of Nephilim Physiology. Also Called *Offspring of Demon and Human *Half-Demon Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an Cambion: being (most commonly one of the first generation) with a demon and human ancestry. As partially mortal they are more bound to their form than their non-mortal parent, but their personalities and minds are far less defined by their spiritual aspect. In some forms of media, Cambion are shown to be equal or higher in power than full demons, this is generally explained with the claim that the human soul enhances the spiritual/divine power gained from their "parent". Combination of mortal and physical with immortal and immaterial is highly unpredictable, and someone with heritage from both sides can lean on either side of their ancestry. Thus cambion can be divided into three broad groups: Near-Mortal favor their mortal parents or are more distant descendants. They are mostly similar to their mortal kind in both mind and body, but with some additional abilities and instincts. Outwardly there are few or no indication that the individual is anything but normal. Balanced are balanced between their heritages, if sometimes rather precariously, and have both free will and good amount of power. There are likely number of definite traits and instincts that draw them toward their inhuman side. Physically they tend to have at least few indications about their non-mortal parentage, but the amount varies greatly between individuals. Near-Demonic favor their immortal parentage or have only minor amount of mortal blood. Physically and mentally they are close to their immortal parentage, although able to resist their instinctual traits better than their parent. Applications Near-Mortal *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability **Enhanced Strength Balanced *Empathy *Energy Manipulation **Absorption **Barriers **Blasts **Constructs *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Invulnerability Near-Demonic *Cosmic Awareness *Empathy *Energy Manipulation **Absorption **Barriers **Blasts **Constructs *Ethereal Physiology or Spirit Physiology *Invulnerability *Supernatural Condition Common Powers Following powers are among the most common ones cambion may have: *Decelerated Aging, Semi-Immortality or Immortality *Elemental Manipulation *Empathic Creation *Energy Manipulation **Energy Absorption **Energy Blasts **Energy Twin **Energy Wave Emission **Force Armor Generation **Force-Field Generation **Golem Creation **Meteor Summoning *Energy Perception *Extrasensory Perception *Higher Consciousness *Invulnerability *Magic **Dark Arts **Necromancy *Mana Manipulation *Memory Manipulation *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Enhanced Bite **Horn Protrusion **Prehensile Tail *Nether Manipulation **Astral Projection **Astral Trapping **Dark Aura Manipulation **Dark Chi Manipulation **Soul Absorption **Healing *Omnifarious *Regenerative Healing Factor *Resurrection *Space-Time Manipulation **Dimensional Manipulation **Dimensional Travel **Effect Field Projection **Teleportation *Telekinesis **Molecular Manipulation *Weather Manipulation Variation *'Succubi Cambion:' this variation possesses versatile seductive powers, and can drain magical, spiritual, physical, biological essence or any other form of life force through a kiss. *Transcendent Cambion Physiology Associations *Chimerism *Contract Bestowal *Demon Creation *Demonic Arm *Demonic Empowerment *Demonic Force Manipulation *Demonic Physiology *Demonic Power *Hybrid Physiology *Hybrid Soul *Power Inheritance Limitations *May be overpowered by Angelic Physiology or other holy powers. Known Users Gallery Azriel's_Assault.jpg Cambion.jpg Grigori.jpg nephilim2.jpg Cordelia Chase Sword.jpg|In a unique case, Cordelia Chase (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) was not born a cambion, but became one through the use of magic. 1442818447_c0d96d09c6.jpg|Dante and Vergil (Devil May Cry), the cambion sons of the demon Sparda. titans_raven_soul_self_super.jpg|Raven (DC Comics) is the half-human daughter of the human, Arella, and the demon, Trigon. Inuyasha sword.jpg|Inuyasha (InuYasha) is the half-breed son of the human female, Izayoi, and the Inu no Taishō. Cole Turner.jpg|Cole Turner (Charmed), born to a human father and demon mother. Leah.jpg|Leah (Diablo) is the daughter of the human witch Adria and the Dark Wanderer, who was possessed by the demon lord Diablo. Magnus1stOfficial.jpg|Magnus Bane (The Mortal Instruments) is the offspring of a demon and a human. WiWZ7UWK.jpeg|Vali Lucifer (High School DxD) Is the offspring of a human and a devil Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Rare power